


Daddy's Whispering

by MelindaTheCavalryMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Philinda AU Challenge, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaTheCavalryMay/pseuds/MelindaTheCavalryMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Philinda AU Challenge 'Two Blue Lines' on Tumblr. </p><p>Phil Coulson loves to talk to someone. Someone who has won his heart. It's his yet to be born daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Whispering

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own AoS. Just a huge fan.

Phil was late; he was supposed to have been back from his mission 3 hours back but he was held back because of bad weather. He was supposed to have dinner with Melinda and then they’d talk. He wouldn’t let her get away from discussing what they... ok well what ‘he’ wanted to discuss for a long time but he was late and he was sure she would be angry. 

It wasn’t that such small things would make Melinda angry but things had been different in the recent times, she’d get angry or sad much faster than she usually would. He’d need to do some convincing. He didn’t want her angry or hurt; he hated to be the reason behind that if she was. 

Instead of going to grab a bite to eat, even though he was pretty hungry, he went straight to meet Melinda. He knocked slightly on the door. When no response came he unlocked the door and opened it. The light was switched off but he could see her form on the bed. 

He walked up to the bed, took off his shoes, ties and got under the covers. He slowly rested his palm on her belly. He couldn’t avoid the smile that came on his face as he felt the fluttering from inside her belly. It was such a beautiful feeling. The rush of emotions he felt every single time he did this was amazing and felt new. 

The fact that Melinda May was pregnant was quite clear now. It had been just a little more than 6 months now. At first when they found out a one night stand had led to her being pregnant both were scared and worried. Not only because they didn’t know how to manage a baby in this situation where the threat of Hydra and many other unknown enemies was looming over their heads but also because they hadn’t defined their relationship as something more than friendship, but after the first ultra sound and thanks to a lot of encouragement from Skye, Phil decided to me Melinda that he wanted this kid. Something he and Melinda had created together. He was surprised when she beat him to it and said that she wanted to have this kid. He knew his happiness had no bounds at that moment. He was going to be a father, but he wanted to be with Melinda when their kid was brought into this world, so he didn’t take long to confess that he was in love with her. 

That had happened 5 months back and now here they were in his room. Their kid... their daughter just a few months away from entering the world. 

She was being really brave and strong during this pregnancy. While she was the one carrying, it was he who was more nervous and scared as the time of the delivery approached. She was doing really well. Even if she felt uncomfortable or nervous, she didn’t let it show, especially in front of him but he knew. He knew that she kept smiling for him. 

“Hey kiddo! watcha doing ?” he whispered to the tummy. He rested his ear on her belly as if he could hear his daughter talk back. 

“I know! I know! You can’t wait to come out. Just 3 months more kiddo and you can meet your daddy” 

Melinda moved a little. Wincing slightly as the baby seemed to move. He didn’t want to wake her up. She was getting a much deserved break. Even though she was pregnant and needed to rest, Melinda May didn’t like not doing anything. She’d watch Maria train with Skye, or finish up the paperwork while she was with Phil or he was away on the mission. She’d even stay back and monitor the missions when the team had to go. She did her Tai-Chi regularly and even Leo joined her in it. The kid felt nice to accompany her, also because Jemma had given him the duty to make sure she didn’t over stress herself. Overall Melinda continued to help out as much as she could and when she took a break, he wanted to be sure she got a good rest.   
Gently resting his palm on her belly he whispered “Shh.. kiddo. Your mom needs some rest. You should let her do that. You know how amazing she is right ?” 

He paused for a second and gave a huge smile and continued “I know .. I know. She never takes a break. She handles the base, the team and she handles this mess of a guy you’re gonna call daddy” he was literally beaming when he said that. “Believe me I can be a bit of a dork..” he paused and added “okay okay .. a ‘huge’ dork at times and can mess things up, but your mom’s always there to help me out, I feel happy when I’m around her and you”. 

He removed his hand from her belly. The artificial one still resting in his lap, to slowly rub his thumb over Melinda’s cheek. He was quite comfortable using his artificial hand. Tony had even added some cool features to it, but when moments were so personal like this, he would use the other hand. When he wanted to feel Melinda’s skin or the movement of their baby. He wanted to feel them, so he used his hand. 

“She’s really awesome kid. You’re one lucky child to have her as your mum. She will always take care of you, no matter what. We’ll protect you at any cost. I’m gonna always try my best to keep you safe, but your mum ? She loves fiercely and no one can match her when it comes to this. I’m lucky to have her in my life and to have you as my daughter.” 

He kept smiling as he brought his hand back on her belly and was rubbing it.   
Melinda May on the other hand, who Phil was thinking was fast asleep was anything but that. She was tired, yes. The pregnancy as it approached the final stage made her more tired and her stubborn decision not to take a break simply added to the stress, but she was angry at first because Phil had missed dinner. It’s not like this was the first time, she knew what his job responsibility entailed but with the team out except Keonig, she was looking forward to spending some quality time with him, and her hormones were messing up with her pretty badly. So she decided to wait before letting him know she was awake. 

Yet when she saw Coulson speak to their daughter, as if she understood everything he said and as if they were having a face to face conversation, warmed her heart. She could see herself choking up and the built of tears behind her closed eyes. She hated these hormones, she hated being emotional, but Phil talking to their kid was the most wonderful sight one would encounter. She loved their baby, so much but there was something magical about the way Phil was with their yet to be born kid. The man was made to be a dad. He would pamper their kid and spoil her, the way he spoiled Skye even though she wasn’t biologically theirs. Skye just had to ask him something and it’d be done. He was extremely protective about their family, their team. Even though May would show that she cared by standing behind the screen, Phil was more comfortable at showing his feelings. The kid wasn’t even born yet and still she had him wrapped around her little finger. 

Phil would make such a great dad. Deciding to have this kid was the best decision she had ever made. After Bahrain, she wasn’t sure she would make a good mother, but when she found out she was pregnant with Phil’s child, she couldn’t think of not having this child. Phil telling her, he loved her and that he wanted them to have this kid, made her realise that as long as she’d have Phil beside her, she would be fine. They would be fine. 

Even though Phil thought she was the brave one and the stronger one, she knew it wasn’t so and that Phil really underestimated his importance. She couldn’t think of how she would have done this if Phil wasn’t there with her. He was her strength, her wall of support. He grounded her and held her together and seeing how much he loved their kid who was yet to come into the world, made her believe that everything would be fine. She suddenly came back from her thought as she felt Phil plant a small kiss on her belly. 

“Kiddo, I’m gonna tell you a secret.” he came closer and whispered so quietly that May found it really tough to hear him. “I’ve got a surprise for your mom. I’m gonna ask her to marry me, think she’s gonna say yes ?” he asked. 

Melinda May was shocked for a moment. Damn! Hormones for wanting to make her cry. 

“Of Course I’ll say Yes Phil” Melinda replied opening her eyes, slightly wet, and a small smile on her face. 

“Hey” he replied smiling, looking at her “you’re awake! Since how long ?” he asked. 

“Since you’ve been chatting with her” she replied pointing towards her belly. 

“Can’t help it” he replied with a smile. “So you heard our secret huh ?” 

“I did” she replied nodding. 

“and you said yes right ?” He asked again. 

“Yes Phil, I will marry you” Melinda replied back with a smile. 

“Good, because I’m sure Peggy won’t forgive you if you had said no” He replied, a huge smile on his face. He couldn’t believe she had said yes! He knew she would, yet it was a fantastic feeling. Melinda May would be his wife. 

“Peggy ?” Melinda asked confused. 

“Yeah Peggy” he replied placing his hand on her belly, a teasing look on his face. 

“Phil we’re not naming her Peggy or Stevie” Melinda replied shaking her head. She really was in love with a dork. “and why wouldn’t she forgive me ?” she asked raising her eyebrows. 

“Because she’s definitely a daddy’s girl” he replied proudly. 

“Really ?” May asked raising her eyebrow.

“Take a look” he said. “Hey! kiddo, daddy’s here. Guess what ? mommy said yes” he whispered to May’s belly. 

When May felt the baby kick, she knew Phil was right about one thing, this kid was surely gonna be a daddy’s girl. Atleast she had Skye to take her side. 

She looked at Phil who looked smug and victorious. 

“Okay Okay ! but we’re NOT naming her Peggy” she said and added “you’re right about one more thing though” 

“What ?” he asked.   
“You really are the world’s biggest dork” she replied. 

“Yeah but I’m your dork” he replied. 

Rolling her eyes Melinda wrapped her arms around Phil’s waist and he leaned in to give her a soft kiss. 

“I love you” he said. 

“I love you too Phil” she replied, a small smile gracing her lips. 

“Let’s ask Koenig to find someone to officiate our marriage tomorrow” Coulson said a moment later. 

She looked up at him surprised. 

“You’re here, I’m here, our family’s here. I can call Nick and your mum. Nat and Clint will fly in as soon as I tell them, what else do we need right ?” he asked. 

“Hmm ..” she replied. Hugging him tightly and snuggling into his chest. She loved this man and to see how much he loved her, made her wonder if she can ever match him, she had everything she needed. Sure, they were quite the unconventional family, but they were a family nonetheless and she was glad she was here.

“The middle name can be Peggy” she said softly. She could feel him grin wider as he hugged her tightly. She dozed off peacefully knowing that as long as she had Phil, everything would be alright.


End file.
